


I Don't Want to Hear That

by Foxtrot909



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Actress!Arya, F/M, Fluff, Idk this is trash, Mostly Fluff, SoundGuy!Gendry, a tiny amount of smut, smut is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrot909/pseuds/Foxtrot909
Summary: So... a few weeks back I saw a post on Tumblr involving Actress!Arya and SoundGuy!Gendry falling in love while filming and Gendry being jealous and I couldn't stop thinking about it and this happened. So this was not my idea, but I gave it my best shot.





	I Don't Want to Hear That

**Author's Note:**

> A note on geography: I'm just pretending Hollywood is a part of Westeros.

“Action!” The director’s booming voice echoes through the set and everyone falls quiet as the actors fall into their rolls. Gendry sits to the side, gripping the large headphones against his ears and desperately trying to ignore what is happening in front of the cameras. He knows he is supposed to be listening to ensure the sounds are being properly captured, but he doesn’t want to hear it anymore than he wants to see it.

He took this job, as he had taken countless jobs before, because he enjoyed the work. He enjoyed being on a film set, he enjoyed working with the cameramen and the cinematographer to capture moments for the big screen. He enjoyed sound-mixing, and he enjoyed when he got to play around to make new sounds, like the time he was working on a sci-fi horror film and used the chirping of crickets, the sound of a branch breaking in a storm, and the grunts of rhinoceros to create the roar of an alien monster.What he did not enjoy was the company of actors.

Some of them were okay, taking the time to learn the names of the crew, but most of them were too high on their own egos to bother with the blue collar people on set. They were artists, and without them, Gendry would undoubtedly be out of a job. But they were a dime a dozen in this town, and they all seemed to think of themselves as the most exceptional actor around. Gendry did not like actors, but he also didn’t have to deal with them too much, as long as his equipment was set up right, which it always was. As such, the very last thing he expected when he took this job was to find himself, six weeks into shooting, head over heels in love with the lead actress.

Arya Stark was from a long line of very successful Hollywood types. Her father had three Oscars for directing that he shared with his brother and directing partner, and her mother had a prolific career as an actress, and an Oscar of her own. Two of her three brothers were actors, and her sister was a famous pop star with a handful of Grammys. They were an undoubtedly talented family, but much like other Hollywood dynasties, Gendry assumed they would be pretentious and entitled, and not nearly as amazing as everyone thought they were. When he found out that Arya Stark was the lead in this film, he had to try very hard not to roll his eyes at Davos, the director. He liked the old man, and this would be the fourth film he had worked on with him. Davos had taken to calling Gendry up whenever he got a new project to see if he was available. So finding out that Davos had chosen an actress that Gendry perceived to be a diva confused him a bit. He figured that would mean a shoot riddled with drama, tantrums, and delays.

He was, therefore, a little surprised on the first day of filming as he was setting up microphones and booms, when Arya herself wandered into his space and held up a plate of cookies.

“My friend Hot Pie makes the best cookies in Hollywood, you have to have one,” she said, a bright smile lighting up her face.

Gendry didn’t particularly like actresses, but he wasn’t blind. Arya Stark was gorgeous, her grey eyes bright under her expressive eyebrows. He was a little surprised at how short she was in real life, but her slight stature did not detract from the luscious curve of her ass or her perky tits. Gendry swallowed hard as he looked down at her, his arms stretched over his head as he secured a nut on one of his booms. Her bright smile faltered a little and he looked back at his equipment, trying to clear his ever present scowl as he finished what he was doing. He eventually lowered his arms, looking back at the plate of cookies before slowly taking one.

“Thanks,” he grunted, turning back towards the pile of equipment that still needed to be set up.

“I’m Arya, looking forward to working with you!” She said as he walked away, but he didn’t respond. In his experience, the actors who tried to kiss ass on the first day tended to be the nightmares later on in shooting. He had to admit, none of the cookies or cakes in the past had been as good as the snickerdoodles that Arya brought in that first day of shooting. In fact, he thought it might have been the best thing he had ever tasted, but he wasn’t going to tell Arya that. Everyone else was fawning over her and he decided she didn’t need any more friends on set. She didn’t even make the cookies anyway.

***

It was the following Monday when Arya brought in cookies again, that she sat on the desk in his sound booth as he was doing mic checks.

“I’ll give you a cookie, because despite how unfriendly you are, I saw how quickly you ate your cookie last week,” she began. Gendry reached towards the plate, annoyed that she was right, but she snatched it up above her head. “But! You have to tell me your name.”

His eyes met hers. They both knew he could easily reach the plate, he wouldn’t even have to stand up. But he found himself softening under her smile, her mirthful eyes causing him to lose focus on pretty much anything except the woman in front of him. “Gendry,” he said taking a cookie and looking away quickly when she moved the plate towards him again.

“Gendry. That’s a nice name,” she said, tilting her head to the side.

“Thanks,” he mumbled around the cookie that he had shoved into his mouth whole.

“So does it count as you saying three whole words to me if two of them were the same word and the other is your name?” She said, her smile widening.

“No. I think that would still only count as two words,” he said after he swallowed the cookie, his scowl returning as he thought about her question.

“Ah, but there I got like ten, so we’re making progress. Are you always so grumpy?”

Gendry was starting to get annoyed with himself. In the last week, Arya had been nothing but professional on set. She was always early, she knew her lines, she took direction well, and was always respectful when she had input of her own. Gendry had found himself pleasantly surprised by her, and he seemed to have made the exact opposite impression. He knew he often came across as grumpy, but that’s just how he was. He found himself surprised at the idea that he wanted to be less grumpy if it meant she would keep talking to him.

***

Over the next few weeks, Arya continued to bring cookies in on Mondays, and she continued to badger him at every opportunity. She was far and away the most bearable actress he had ever worked with. Late in the second week of filming, they were filming outdoors, and one of the camera cords snagged high on a tree branch. They cut filming to untangle the cord, and after the cameraman, Podrick, turned and asked if anyone had brought a ladder, Arya had looked straight at Gendry and said, “We don’t need a ladder, we have Gendry, and he’s a giant!” Gendry felt his lips pull up as he rolled his eyes at her, setting down the boom he was holding to help Pod. “Was that a smile, Gendry? I didn’t know you could do that!” She said as she followed him over to the tree.

“Only annoying tiny people can make me smile, as it turns out,” he said, looking down at her.

Gendry couldn’t help being pleased as he watched the blush bloom across her cheeks. “I guess you’re pretty lucky to have me around then,” she said in a low voice. Gendry managed to retrieve the snagged cord and shooting resumed, Arya’s cheeks still a little pink.

***

About a month into shooting, Gendry was staying late on set on a Friday night, checkingall of his equipment before the weekend when Arya wandered back in.

“Have you seen my phone? It’s not in my trailer, and I can’t think of where it might be.”

Gendry looked up from the cords he was untangling to find Arya pulling open the drawers of the desk she had been using during the scene they were shooting. Gendry set the cords down and looked at Arya for a moment before wandering off to the other side of the cameras where the chair with her name embroidered on it sat with the rest. He reached into the small pocket that hung off one side of the chair and quickly felt her phone, pulling it out and walking back towards Arya. She looked up as he stepped around the desk, holding the phone out to her.

“Oh my gods thank you!” She said, standing up and pushing the bottom drawer shut. She reached for the phone in his hand, her fingers grazing his, and, dare he hope, lingering. He looked up and met her eyes, sucking in a breath as he realized how close they were once she was standing up straight. The dim lights of the set after the cameras had been turned off cast an almost romantic glow across her soft features. Her grey eyes grew wide as the smile slipped slowly off her face, her pupils dilating as they darted quickly down to his mouth and back. Gendry couldn’t help mirroring the action, only his eyes lingered on her lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. He would only have to lean down a few inches to find out. His eyes finally returned to hers to find them almost black, her pupils close to consuming the grey irises completely.

The buzz of Arya’s phone, still clutched in both of their hands cut through the complete silence of the set, and Gendry let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding as he let his hand fall away. He couldn’t help looking down and seeing the name Jon on the screen. He didn’t bother to stop the scowl that took over his face as he turned away.

“Jon, hey! Give me just a minute. Hey Gendry?”

He tried to school his face into at least a neutral expression as he turned back to look at her. She had the phone clutched against her chest, and he didn’t say anything but raised an eyebrow.

“This is my cousin Jon, he’s at the Wall and I don’t get to talk to him much, but thanks for finding my phone.”

Gendry couldn’t help a small smile from forming as soon as she had said the word cousin. “Yeah, no problem. You always leave it there.”

Arya’s mouth turned up on one side as she let out a quiet laugh. “Do I?” She smiled at him as she asked, and he shrugged and smiled back. “See you Monday?”

“Looking forward to it,” he said, trying to tame his dopey smile.

She blushed as she turned away, giving him one last smile as she said, “Me too,” before bringing the phone back to her ear and talking to her cousin as she walked out of the set. Gendry watched the door she walked through for a long time after she left, wondering how the hell he went from hating all actors to almost kissing Arya fucking Stark.

***

Over the next two weeks, Arya and Gendry had not come close to kissing again, but they had been spending a lot of time together. Arya spent much of her downtime sitting in Gendry’s booth or following him around as he adjusted his equipment, alternating between trying to annoy him with endless questions and genuinely getting to know each other. They started eating lunch together every day, sometimes in the park near the building they were filming in, sometimes in Arya’s trailer, though Gendry always made sure the door was left wide open so no one would suspect something was going on. Gendry wasn’t sure there was something going on, but he didn’t want any gossip around set. As if no one would notice that one of the most promising young actresses around was suddenly spending an inordinate amount of time in the company of a sound guy as long as they left the doors open when they were in a room alone.

One Sunday six weeks into shooting, Gendry was enjoying a quiet evening at home with some takeout and football when his phone lit up with a text from an unfamiliar number.

(Unknown): Hey it’s Arya. I got your number from Pod. Don’t bring lunch tomorrow, Hot Pie is packing me a picnic and he always makes enough food to feed a family of four.

Gendry smiled down at his phone, pleased and flattered that she had gone to the trouble of finding a way to get in touch with him. He couldn’t help the glow of hope that maybe she was interested in him the way he was interested in her from growing a little. He continued smiling as he saved her number into his phone and typed out a response.

(Gendry): Well you know I can’t say no to Hot Pie’s food. Count me in. I’m going to have to meet this guy soon.

(Arya): He’s one of my oldest friends, I think you guys would really get along. I’ll have to make him visit set one of these days.

(Gendry): As long as he brings cookies.

Gendry spent the rest of his evening ignoring the game as he exchanged flirty text messages with Arya, smiling the whole time. He had been so looking forward to his picnic with Arya that he completely forgot what scene they were shooting the next morning. So while Gendry was in an excellent mood when he arrived on set that Monday morning, it had completely evaporated within twenty minutes as Ayra and the golden boy Ned Dayne who was playing opposite her got into the shooting of a rather intimate scene. There was no nudity, but the prick had his hands all over Arya, and they were sharing what should appear to be passionate kisses.

Gendry couldn’t bring himself to look, and instead was glaring at his computer, silently fuming and desperately trying to focus on his work of capturing the audio of the scene while also trying to ignore the details of what he was hearing. Gendry couldn’t understand why it was taking so long, the scene in the script was no more than three pages. Five grueling hours later, the director let out a frustrated sigh before calling out, “Alright, let’s break for lunch. Take ninety minutes today. Arya, can you hang back?”

Everyone started chattering and wandering out of the set, grabbing their things, grateful for a long lunch break. Gendry stood up and began walking around the set, switching off his microphones as Arya wandered over to Davos.

“What’s going on Arya?”

Gendry tried not to eavesdrop as he walked through the set, knowing it was none of his business, knowing he had no right to be jealous, knowing there was nothing to be jealous of. This was Arya’s job, it had nothing to do with how she may or may not feel about him. He was sure he was imagining the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him, but he still couldn’t help wishing he was the one wrapping his arms around her and pushing her up onto the desk on the set so he could press his hips between her thighs, run his hands —

“I don’t know. I’m just not… I’m not feeling the chemistry.”

Gendry realized he had been standing in front of his closed computer and not moving for a good ten seconds. He grabbed his phone and hurried out of the room before one of them said something about his obvious eavesdropping, but not before he heard Davos say, “Well that’s obvious. You’re barely even looking at him,” as the door swung closed behind him.

Gendry stuffed his hands into his pockets, wandering slowly towards Arya’s trailer, hoping she would still want to share her lunch with him. He spent the time trying to calm down. When he arrived at his trailer, he sat on the stairs out front, his elbows on his knees, clutching his head as he sorted through the chaos in his brain. He hadn’t watched anything that had happened in front of the cameras that morning, but it sounded like Arya wasn’t delivering the scene the way she normally did. Part of him wondered if that had something to do with him.

After about ten minutes, Arya walked up, looking a little deflated. He gave her a small smile, standing up so she could get past him to unlock the door of the trailer. He followed her inside, sitting down at the small table as she closed the door behind him before wandering over to the refrigerator and took out a fairly large basket. She placed it on the table and then went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and sat at the other chair. Neither of them touched the basket, just sitting there, not saying a word. Gendry finally worked up the nerve to break the silence.

“Are you okay?”

Arya finally looked over at him and let out a tired sigh. “I don’t know. This morning was weird.”

Gendry nodded, picking his words carefully. “You’ve done this before. This is your job. What was different about this morning?”

“Davos asked me the same thing.”

Gendry nodded, though she hadn’t answered his question. He reached for the basket, opening the lid and began pulling out containers. There was sandwiches, pastries, fruit, chips, and a selection of artisan sodas. “I can’t imagine it’s easy pretending to have a romantic connection with someone you don’t have any real feelings for.”

“I’ve never had a problem with it before.”

Gendry nodded, unwrapping a sandwich but did not start eating.

“You know this is my job.”

“I think I already said that.”

“Then why are you acting so jealous? You say you know I don’t have any real feelings for Ned, you know I don’t particularly want to be kissing him, and yet you sit in your booth, refusing to look at me, even between takes, glaring at your computer like it’s my fault that I’m kissing him and not you.”

Gendry looked at Arya, shock plastered across his face, his mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to think of something to say.

“That is what you want isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he whispered, his eyes darting down to her lips and back to her eyes quickly.

“Is that all you want?”

Gendry’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to understand the question. “Kissing you? Is that all I want?”

“Well… You know, a hookup with a famous actress. Is that all you want?”

“That’s literally the last thing in the world I want. I hate actresses. You know that, Arya. I just want you. I know you’re way out of my league, and I’m sorry if my behavior on set this morning made it hard to do your job. I get my act together. My stupid little crush isn’t your problem,” he said, tearing his blue eyes away from her intense grey ones, looking down at his folded hands resting in his lap.

Arya didn’t say anything, but he heard her stand up and walk around the table, stopping when she was standing right in front of him. When she didn’t say anything, just continued to stand there, he eventually looked up at her, finding her eyes soft as she looked down at him.

“What if I want it to be my problem?” She whispered, her eyes darting between his eyes and his mouth as he processed what she had said.

As understanding crossed his face, she leaned forward, cupping his cheeks between her hands and crushed her lips against his. Gendry reacted with surprising speed for a man who did not quite believe what was happening, his hands wrapping around her hips and pulling her closer to him until she was straddling his knees as his tongue delved between her soft lips. Gendry tugged her hips down so she would sit on his lap, but when she resisted, he panicked almost immediately, tearing away from her and immediately starting to apologize.

“I’m sorry Arya, shit I don’t know what I was thinking I’m sorry, I should go—“

“Oh my god shut up,” she said with a smile, not allowing him to pull his face very far away from hers. “Stand up, you stupid bull, I’m just trying to move you to the couch.”

Gendry stood up, a goofy smile on his face as Arya dragged him by the collar of his shirt away from the tiny kitchen of her trailer to the comfortable couch right next to it, falling back gracelessly when she released his shirt and pushed roughly on his chest. She climbed quickly into his lap, her knees bracketing his hips as she settled on top of him, claiming his lips again with a contented sigh.

“This is what I wanted to be doing all morning,” she mumbled against his lips as he tentatively grasped her ass, pulling her warmth flush against his rousing manhood.

Well over an hour later, Gendry had Arya pinned beneath him, gasping his name against his lips as she fell apart around his hand stuffed deep inside her pants. He was still rutting against the inside of her thigh, chasing his own release that was so close after the satisfaction of bringing her to climax when a loud knocking sounded from the door of the trailer. Both of them stilled and looked at the door as Pod’s muffled voice came through.

“We needed you both back on set ten minutes ago. I’ll tell them you’re coming,” he said before they heard the faint sound of his footsteps retreat.

Gendry looked back at Arya, and as soon as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. Gendry pulled his hand out of her pants and sat up, pulling her with him. He placed one last kiss on her lips, still chuckling, before he began licking her essence off his fingers.

“You have to stop that, or I’m never going to let you leave this trailer,” Arya said, no longer laughing as she watched him intently, her eyes darkening with lust again.

“They need me on set just as much as they need you.”

“Not true. We can get another sound guy,” she said, still watching him clean off his fingers with intense interest.

He looked at her in mock horror, finally dropping his hand back to her knee. “Am I so easily replaceable?”

Arya’s face became soft at the question, a small smile back on her face as she leaned forward, touching her forehead to his. “Not in any way that matters. I’m afraid you may have taken up permanent residence in my heart, Gendry.”

“Sounds like a nice place to live,” he said, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. There was no time to get carried away again as another loud knock sounded on the door.

“Shit,” Arya said as she pulled away and stood up, quickly zipping and buttoning her pants as she walked over to the door.

“What?” She shouted as she ripped the door open, Pod standing on the other side not looking at all scared of her, an amused smile on his face.

“You may want to look in a mirror before you head back, Arya,” Podrick said as he turned away from the door.

Arya grumbled something unintelligible as she walked into the bathroom. Gendry smiled fondly, before standing up and adjusting his pants around his softening member. He went back to the table and starting putting the food back in the basket, leaving out two sandwiches and two drinks. He put the basket in the fridge as Arya walked out of the bathroom looking much as she had before he had run his hands through her hair a half a hundred times, though her lips we still pink and swollen from his ardent kisses, and her chin was a little pink from rubbing against the stubble on his chin.

He handed her a sandwich, putting their drinks in the back pockets of his pants, before walking out of the still open door of the trailer and waiting for her to lock it. He then grabbed her right hand in his left, eating their sandwiches one handed as they walked back to set. Gendry dropped her hand as they entered, handing Arya her drink before quickly walking towards the set to turn on the microphones, muttering a quick apology to Davos, who only smiled fondly at him. As Gendry settled back in front of his computer, pulled on his headphones, and opened his soda, Arya was finishing up with makeup. Ned stood up from his chair and walked on to the set, followed closely by Arya.

“Please tell me you finally seduced the sound guy so you can focus on this blasted scene, Ar,” Gendry heard Ned say as they stopped next to a microphone.

Arya flushed, sending Gendry a lustful smile, knowing he could hear what they were saying.

***

**Six months later**

Gendry was woken early by a ray of sun coming in through the glass balcony door. He opened his eyes and blearily watched the sun rise over the narrow sea, inhaling the faint scent of Arya’s hair just under his chin. Her breathing was light as she slumbered on, and Gendry smiled, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She woke up a little while later, rolling over to face him, hiding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

“Good morning,” he whispered, laughing a little at her disheveled appearance before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. Arya didn’t respond but closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. Gendry rolled over, picking up the phone and ordering them room service as Arya worked her way into consciousness. They ate their breakfast on the balcony, sharing kisses, smiles, and bites of food.

Late that afternoon, Gendry approached Arya, who was lounging under a large umbrella on the beautiful Dornish beach right next to their hotel, holding the ice cream cone she had requested in between her face and her phone that she was frowning at. She took the cone and held the phone up so he could see the large headline that had caught her attention, saying, “We’ve been caught.”

ARYA STARK ELOPES IN DORNE WITH SOUND TECHNICIAN BOYFRIEND

He scrolled quickly through the article, which was mostly a few pictures of them coming out of the Sunspear courthouse holding hands, and one of them sharing breakfast that morning on the balcony, with a blown up image of Arya's left hand and the new ring on it.

“Ah well, we knew they’d find out eventually,” Gendry said, handing back the phone as he sat down next to her on the double wide beach chair, wrapping a hand around her knee and pulling it onto his lap as he continued eating his own ice cream.

“I guess. I would have liked if we had told my parents first,” she said, sighing as she pulled up her recent calls and tapped on one that said, “Mom.”

“I told you we could have invited your family,” he said as she held the phone up to her ear.

“I know but that would have been so much more planning than I wanted to do. You know I hate weddings. Hi mom!”

_“Arya Stark, how dare you deny me the joy of planning your wedding?” _Gendry heard the voice of Catelyn Stark yelling through Arya’s phone. He watched his wife pleading with her mother to understand and respect their decision while also devouring her ice cream like the wolf she was. Arya eventually agreed to let her throw them a party to celebrate when they returned from their honeymoon in two weeks before hanging up with a sigh. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly before her phone started ringing, her sister’s name lighting up the screen.


End file.
